


Маленькие победы

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Speculation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Сразу после первого поцелуя Ари и Тоби следуют новые. К несчастью, это мешает остальной команде.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Victories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876557) by [Joanne_Lupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin). 



> Разрешение получено.

Ари не мог поверить, что делает это. Не он ли клялся, что навсегда завязал с романами?  
Но уж что-что, а жаловаться он не собирался.  
Усталость навалилась на него много часов назад. Он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя более отстранённым от реальности. Но когда он начал задумываться, складывать два и два, то стал постепенно приходить в себя. Когда же он увидел Тоби в фургоне, усталость рассеялась полностью, дав ему возможность сосредоточиться на настоящем. И когда он слушал рассказ Тоби, он понимал, что не хочет — не может — быть где-то ещё рядом с ним. К тому моменту, когда они придвинулись друг к другу, он полностью захвачен происходящим, и это восхитительно, странно и возбуждающе, и он не понимает, как мог раньше считать это плохой идеей.  
Тоби начинал думать, что эта победа на такая уж маленькая, как хотелось бы Ари. Она идеально утолила оба его желания, минутное и давнее. Тоби нуждался в кому-то, кто успокоил бы его после стрельбы; но Ари был нужен ему задолго до этого — с тех пор, как они начали работать вместе. И теперь это наконец стало реальностью — _чертовски_ сладостной реальностью.

Остальные члены команды толпились у дверей фургона. Никто не желал вмешиваться во что бы там не происходило внутри.  
— Так что будем делать? — шёпотом спросила Дана. — Не знаю, как вы, ребята, но я хочу домой. Кто знает, насколько они там застрянут, если мы что-нибудь не сделаем.  
— Мы можем просто подождать, — предположил Сэм.  
— Нет, думаю, надо их достать оттуда, — пробормотал Оскар. — Но я не буду открывать эту дверь, — вздрогнул он.  
Все трое замолчали, услышав стон из фургона.  
Оскар раздражённо вздохнул.  
— Ну всё. Сэм, иди выпни их, не то...  
— Ой, да ладно. Пусть побудут немного наедине.  
— Они могут быть наедине сколько, где и как хотят, но не на работе.  
— Тогда почему бы тебе не пойти?  
— Ты его сосед. Ты наверняка заставал его за всякими непристойными занятиями. А я не заставал. И не собираюсь начинать.  
— Чувак. Расслабься, Оскар-Ворчун.  
— Я сделаю вид, что не слышал этого. Повторяю ещё раз. Открой. Дверь.  
— Ребята! — внезапно заорала Дана. — Вы можете перестать трахаться на пару секунд, чтобы мы закинули наше барахло в фургон?  
До них донеслись приглушённые ругательства, и затем из фургона появились Тоби и Ари, встрёпанные и покрасневшие.  
— Привет... — пробормотал Тоби, неловко взмахнув рукой. Сэм хотел было что-то сказать, но раздумал под тяжёлым взглядом Ари.  
— Спасибо, — притворно сладким тоном добавила Дана.

Было нелегко сопротивляться искушению подразнить остальных по дороге, но после пары замечаний Ари и Тоби оставили в покое. Вероятно, главным образом потому, что Ари вырубился меньше чем через пять минут, положив голову на плечо Тоби. Тоби счастливо улыбнулся и обнял его, решив про себя, что каждая проведённая таким образом секунда сама по себе — маленькая победа.


End file.
